Phoenix Ashes
by Kari Twilight Mist
Summary: Marcus discovers Aro killed his mate and runs to the Cullens for protection. While he is there he learns to live again like a phoenix from the ashes of his former self. BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS! DISCONTINUED
1. Footsteps to Fate

**_Chapter 1_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Footsteps to Fate

It was that day of the year again. Every year for over 2000 years I have dreaded this day and the agonies associated with it. The anniversary of her death. Didyme my mate, my love, my wife.

She had died in a battle against an opposing coven. We had been planning on leaving the Volturi and wandering together. Our separation from the rest of the coven was supposed to take place after the battle. I had just finished destroying the last enemy coven member and had made my way to where she was fighting before. But when I got there I couldn't find her. That's when Aro approached me. He said he had seen some of our enemies throwing her shredded body into a pyre and by the time he reached them she was already in flames.

Aro had tried to comfort me for the next few years but my grief was too great to be comforted. I couldn't function due to the extreme sense of loss I felt. I finally forced my emotions into submission and became empty, a shell. But I still felt the grief in sporadic recurring waves.

For over 2000 years this day brought those waves back in full. But not this year. This year I was going to distract myself. I could only hope it would work. As I made my way down the hall to Aro's quarters (where I would hopefully be assigned something to do by Aro) I suddenly felt a strange sense of foreboding… as if I was making fate with each of my steps.

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

*****I have a big favor to ask you guys and gals*****

**Because Marcus is Italian, therefore European, I will be occasionally using the Metric System and Celsius. I will also be using a few Italian phrases with an immediate translation worked into the story so you don't have to read a footnote to know what it means. HOWEVER I am American so I don't use those systems and I, sadly, do not speak Italian (veeery basic Spanish though ;D). **

**SO I NEED YOU TO PLEASE CORRECT ME THROUGH REVIEW OR PM IF I MAKE A MISTAKE AND YOU KNOW HOW TO ****CORRECTLY**** FIX IT!!!**

**That is all thank you!**


	2. Backstabbed

**_Chapter 2_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Backstabbed

As I approached the door to Aro's chambers I heard Caius and him in a heated argument, as usual. I wasn't really paying attention (since I had long ago learned how boring their arguments could be to those involved) until I heard Caius say my name.

"I am _so_ tired of that depressed fool Marcus! For over 2,000 years he has done nothing but mope! He doesn't speak unless absolutely necessary so his council is_ beyond_ minimal. And what little council he does give is too pacifistic! It's almost like he is turning into that idiot Carlisle! The_ only_ thing he is good for is his gift and since he rarely fights his gift is hardly used anyways! "

I heard Aro respond in a persuading and appeasing voice, "but his gift is still valuable. That is why I chose to keep_ him_ not her."

_Her? Who is he talking about?_ I wondered although I had a small flickering suspicion. I concentrated harder on the conversation.

"She was your sister," Caius began and I actually felt slightly nauseous "it's too bad her gift was pointless. After all it's hard to instill fear while making someone_ happy_." He spat the last word in disgust.

"Too true" Aro agreed solemnly. "That's why I killed _her_ not him." My body felt as cold as it actually was at those words and I quickly turned around and headed toward my chambers as silently as I could.

The last thing I heard before I got out of earshot was Caius say "I can't believe how dense he is to have not figured in over _2,000 years_!"

I knew what I needed to do and I needed to do it quickly: escape.

**Yes I know this is a short chapter too I am really sorry!**


	3. Plans

**_Chapter 3_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

***EDIT! I MADE THE IMAGE LINKS INTO AN OUTFIT ON POLYVORE SO IT IS NOW JUST ONE LINK!***

***EDIT NUMBER TWO* Thank you to** Romy-chen **for pointing out "Anthony" Isn't very Italian and suggesting the change to Antonio.**

Plans

Upon reaching my quarters I started packing suitcase with the first clothes I grabbed. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I couldn't -no _wouldn't_- stay in Volterra. I started pacing at the end of my bed thinking over where I could go. No matter where I went if a group of vampires found me they would not protect me for fear of being killed. Not only that, but Demetri would find me anyway. There was no coven strong enough to both defend me and block Demetri. But… there _was_ a family!

_THE CULLENS! But they would never protect me! They would kill me first! ...On second thought dying sounds better than staying here so it seems to be a win-win situation to me._

It was decided then, I would go to Forks. I went to a drawer specifically for legal things and money and grabbed all of the Euros and American dollars in it as well as my recently updated passport for out trip to Forks last year. I grimaced at the reminder and then remembered something else I needed for the trip… along with a clothes change.

I dashed to Heidi's room undetected and went to her bathroom. I went to a specific closet inside that was full of nothing but boxes of blue colored contacts. I grabbed as many as I could and ran back to my room.

_Now to cover up my skin. _I pulled on a long-sleeved turtleneck, long sturdy jeans, hiking boots, and high socks. **(Pic of outfit on profile later)**

I grabbed a hair tie and put my middle-of-my-back-length hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head. I grabbed an American cowboy hat to cover it. **(part of the profile pic) **

I glanced over at a special shelf full of items that belonged to Didyme and I grabbed the sturdiest ones that could travel well.

_I need a car!_ I realized as I ran toward the lobby. On the way to the elevator I grabbed Gianna's purse before she noticed me and withdrew her car keys. I then replaced the purse-minus the keys- exactly the way it was when I took it. _She didn't even see me. I _thought smugly.

As quickly as I could I went to the elevator and found, to my relief, that it was on this floor so it wouldn't make a pinging noise to announce it had arrived. Dashing inside I pressed the 'B' button for the basement garage. _Come on, come on hurry up! _I thought anxiously. Finally the doors opened to an underground room lit up by thin rectangular overhead lights spaced evenly throughout the area. Taking Gianna's keys I pressed the button to unlock them and heard the beeping noise signaling that the doors unlocked coming from the cheapest car in the lot.

Dashing to the car I climbed in and stuffed my suitcase in the passenger side. _Thank goodness_ _I know how to drive. _I checked the glove box to see if there was a map to the airport and found not only that but a pair of large dark sunglasses and long gloves. **(part of the profile pic) **_Perfect! _I unfolded the map and memorized the route to Pisa. I had decided that going to the airport in Florence would be too predictable so Pisa was a safer bet.

It was 11:00 clock then and I estimated it would take an hour to get there. Unfortunately it was sunny out so I was very grateful for the tinted windows. As I drove along I started to plan what I would say to them to convince them to help me. _I will need to convince Edward to get them to listen first. Then Aro said that there was an empath…Jasper that's his name, who would be able to tell if I was lying. I would need to have Carlisle convinced quickly too. Edward will be hard to convince though since his daughter was in danger by the Volturi. But I didn't want to kill her since they had done nothing wrong so maybe that will help my case. _I kept debating for the whole ride and, sure enough, it took an hour to make it to the airport.

I then realized I had a BIG problem. The smell of humans would be EVERYWHERE! I forced my brain to be pushed to its limits of distraction and took a semi-human-free breath of air.

_It's overcast now! _I thought gladly. Apparently my luck had increased monumentally today. Grabbing my suitcase I paid a valet to park my, well Gianna's, car and he seemed surprised at the size of the money I gave him but I didn't have any small bills so I told him to keep the change then took another huge gulp of air.

I entered the airport and went to a counter up from saying it sold last-minute tickets. I remembered I needed to put in the contacts first so I went to the men's bathroom and placed them in. I always hated wearing them since it disturbed my vision. I returned to the desk and approached the man behind the counter. He was heavyset and balding with grey hair and wore thick-rimmed glasses over his beady mud-brown eyes. I could see the sweat coming off of him as if he had run a human marathon. I could also smell his delicious blood as well as the blood of all of the humans around me but I forced myself to use my gift to see peoples bonds to one another and chanted a mantra in my head of "you do not want to ruin their happiness like yours, you do not want to ruin their happiness like yours."

"Can I help you sir?" the man said in a nasal voice.

I purposefully raised my voice since I normally talked too quiet for some humans to hear me. "I was wondering if you have any tickets left to Seattle?"

"Let me check." He replied then began typing on the computer in front of him what seemed like an average of three words per ten minutes. I resisted the urge to yell at him to hurry up and practically sagged with relief when he was done typing and said. "There are two seats for the 13:20 flight. Your options are a window seat and a middle seat which would you like?"

I realized that with a window seat I would be able to close the blind thus blocking out some direct sunlight that might hit me. As it was I was having a hard time keeping myself out of the direct rays coming through the airport windows. "I would like the window seat please."

"Alright I need you passport please." I showed him my passport and he typed the information into the computer at a glacially slow pace again. "Your name?" He asked as verification.

"Antonio Brutus." I replied. **(Reason I chose that alias below.)**

"Ok you have a window seat on a Delta flight leaving at 13:20 and arriving in Seattle airport at 23:26 with one stop in the New York Kennedy Airport with a 2 hr 45 min layover. The estimated flight time will be 19 hr 6 min. The cost of the flight is €1,534.17."

I pulled out my roll of Euros and handed him the money plus extra since, again, I had no small bills and his eyes widened. He handed me the change in a daze and I added it to the roll of bills. Grabbing my ticket I headed to the entrance of the main part of the airport and had my suitcase x-rayed along with myself being metal-detected. _I wonder what I would look like if_ I_ were x-rayed. _I thought errantly.

Grabbing my suitcase I headed to my terminal with 45 minutes to spare. Again I spent the time pondering what to say and before I knew it, it was time to board the plane.

**Explanation as to the alias**

**My favorite Shakespeare play is _Julius Caesar_. In it there are two characters with the first name Marcus: Marcus Brutus who is the REAL main character (I agree with scholars who think his name should be the name of the play, he is also my favorite character) and Marcus Antonius (who has some SERIOUSLY kickin' speeches one of which I have memorized "O pardon me thou bleeding piece of earth…" which got me into my school play _Antigone _audition wise). **

**Since having Marcus (from Twilight)'s alias start with Marcus or Brutus would be stupid I chose Anthony for Antonius (it is now changed to Antonio thanks to a suggestion from **Romy-chen**)****and Brutus as a last name. By the way the main conspirator in Caesar's death is CAIUS Cassius. Notice a trend?**


	4. Flight

_**Chapter 4**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Flight

I boarded the plane and went to my seat immediately shutting the blind. People got settled in and I was shocked (and extremely relieved) no one had the seat next to me that must have been the other seat the man offered. A stewardess passed and I asked her for a pillow and blanket like I had seen in a movie. I pulled the blanked over my head and "fell asleep" shaking my shoulders as if I were breathing. _This will be a long trip._

A little while later we leveled off and the stewards and stewardesses came around offering dinners. I wanted to stay "asleep" but the person two seats over "helpfully" shook me "awake" for dinner. I wanted to strangle him. "What do you want sir?" a steward asked me gesturing to a cart and inspiration struck.

I attempted to look queasy and mumbled "I'd better not have anything I don't do well flying." He nodded in sympathy and I inwardly cheered. _Success! _The rest of the flight was uneventful so I used the time thinking of ways to get the Cullens to help me. It wouldn't be easy I knew.

Once the plane landed and I had to change flights I walked into the New York airport to the next plane. I kept getting funny looks at my clothes for some reason. **(if you haven't yet I suggest you look at the outfit links on my profile to see why *shudder*) **

I boarded the next plane and repeated the requests and lie about motion sickness. Before I knew it we arrived at the airport and I went to collect my baggage. I accidentally bumped into a heavyset woman and mumbled "sorry." _Blast I'm out of air again! _

As quickly as I could without looking suspicious I left the airport and took a deep breath. I hailed a taxi and one pulled up with an Asian woman in it. "Forks Hospital please."

"That's awhile away do you have enough money? I pulled out the thick roll of American hundreds and she sped off. She tried to make conversation and I kept giving the shortest answers I could until I was forced to "fall asleep" again.

When the car pulled to a stop for longer than usual I knew we had arrived. "Hey we're here!" I "woke up" and gave her the money needed with a large bonus telling her to keep the change. Here eyes were huge but she sped away without question.

I ran into the woods until I arrived at the field of the almost-fight. Yes! There was still a faint scent. Unfortunately it was heavily saturated with a disgusting odor. I grimaced and followed the path. Not far into the woods I caught another scent. _Human. _I had become slightly desensitized during the trip here but I still went into hunter-mode. Then Didyme's face popped into my head and I paused. I remembered the Cullens and opened my gift to remind myself the human was connected to others. Impossibly I had held off a hunt.

Gritting my teeth I ran off until I was upwind. I then spied a herd of deer in the distance. _Maybe if I have a few it will help prove to the Cullens I am willing to obey their diet. I already avoided that human._ With a grimace I attacked one and shuddered at the disgusting taste while draining it. Once I was finished I turned to the revolting scent trail and continued on.


	5. Persuasion

_**Chapter 5**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

Persuasion

After following the stench-trail for a few more minutes I heard loud growling noises up ahead. _The shapeshifters!_ I assumed that if I was near them then I must be in Edward's "hearing" range. I began mentally recounting the events leading up to my journey here over and over. _Please just get the rest to listen and what you decide from there I will not contest. _I replayed how I called off a hunt and took down a few deer as well.

Soon some giant wolves appeared in front of me growling and snapping menacingly. I debated holding up my hands in a peace gesture but realized that might be misinterpreted so I simply let my hands stay at my sides. "I mean you no harm."

"He's not lying." I heard a voice I recognized as Edward's call out. "Jacob tell them to back off." He added to someone unseen.

"Aw hell no bloods-Edward!" a husky male voice snapped back.

"Jacob I can see his mind he just wants us to listen." He paused then added "he was on a hunt earlier-."

He was cut off with "HA! See he's bad!"

The sound of gritted teeth could be heard and Edward ground out in response "and he stopped! He ran off and attacked a herd of deer."

"Whoa! You serious?" I heard a loud male voice say. I could tell. The voice's owner was a large man himself.

"Very serious."

"Fine! I'll let him talk!" the voice I assumed was Jacob said and the wolves backed off. I realized I was in front of a large house with a glass wall the wolves had been hiding from my view. Grabbing onto my suitcase I jumped across the river separating me from the house and approached the vampires and Native American man in front of it.

I took a brief moment to asses who was there. I have a weird quirk about me that Aro thinks relates to my gift. I have to know people's names I feel uncomfortable talking to them. I saw Carlisle standing next to Edward next to them was the Native American boy I took to be Jacob, next to him was a tall blonde man with hundreds of scars on him. An average vampire would tense and growl at the sight of him but I didn't really care since I'd seen –and fought – worse. I wasn't looking at him as an opponent however. I didn't know his name but from the descriptions Aro gave from what he saw he was Jasper. That made the bear of a man by his side Emmett.

"Very good deduction skills." I heard Edward murmur to himself and the others turned to him curiously but shook it off. I assumed they were used to such seemingly random things from him that were responses to other's thoughts. "Tell them you story. It's now or never."

I addressed them all by name with a respectful nod of my head and relayed the circumstances that happened up to my arrival at the house. "I ask that you consider protecting me but I'm not naive to believe it will happen. Honestly I have no one else to turn to so whether you protect me or kill me I would be grateful so long as I don't have to return. I won't even put up a fight."

Carlisle opened his mouth to ask a question when a small black-haired girl I recognized to be Alice ran out the back door and up to me screaming "WAIIIIT!" She cleared her throat daintily and said "I have a bath ready upstairs with plenty of shampoo and conditioners along with detanglers for your hair. I also laid out an all Italian-made outfit since it would be wrong for you to not own one. This is great finally a guy who won't grouse about shopping trips!" she paused to glare at the other men at that then continued "oh and give me that outfit because we are burning it. I saw you at the airport wearing it. If it were possible I would have had a heart attack. Oh and the nickname for Renesmee is so cute she'll love it don't worry an-"

Jacob cut her off rudely with "YOU KNEW?!"

"Of course. I'm not predeterminationally-abled for nothing"** (AN: Kresley Cole **_**Immortals After Dark Series**_** fans will get that one but for those who don't it means psychic but is not a real term sadly.)**

I was very hurt and angry. I still wasn't used to how strong my emotions are now that I feel again so Jasper (who I remembered Aro saying was an empath) read me being far more hostile than I was and crouched with a growl in front of Alice who scowled at him.

"Jazz he isn't going to do anything!" she snapped and it was true. I had realized that even if she had seen a long time ago there was no way to contact me and since I left the Volturi I didn't have a phone on me and even if I did she wouldn't know the number. Thus there was nothing she did wrong since there was nothing she could DO.

Trying to change the subject I pulled out my money and asked "how much do I owe you for all those things?"

There was a long pause until Jacob stammered out "Um... how much IS that exactly?"

I shrugged. "I haven't counted but I'm guessing a million or so's worth in American Dollars and Euros."

"And that's POCKET CHANGE?!"

Carlisle spoke over him saying "we can't take you money you're a guest."

My eyes must have bugged out and I asked "so I can stay?!"

Jacob glared and growled "the treaty doesn't cover him!"

My brow furrowed and Edward explained how they were forbidden to bite a human but Bella was an exception.

"I stopped hunting that human and ate a few deer despite the taste. I sat with humans all day and was able to not attack and I even spoke to some of them."

The others looked at Edward who confirmed my words.

Jacob huffed than said "I'll give you a chance. But one toe out of line and you're ashes!"

"Thank you Jacob." I responded.

"How did-?" he sputtered.

"Like I said he has good deduction skills. He also doesn't like holding long conversations with someone whose name he doesn't know. That's why he figured out everyone's names."

I heard and Alice said "well go on I want them to see my genius!" then tugged me into the house, up the stairs, and into a luxurious modern bathroom.

**OOH I'm so excited! My favorite line for the story I've been planning is in the next chapter!**


	6. The Godfather

**_Chapter 6_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**2 things: **

**One: my favorite line (well it is only my favorite due to the lead-in and context) is in this chapter**

**Two: it should show you all how much I love you that I went through some seriously _exhausting _image searches to find the image links I wanted for this chapter (the next chapter's were a *insert expletive here* to find though)**

**AND NOW THE POINTLESS FLUFF! I mean… transition chapter *cough***

**By the way I have a poll up I really want your opinion on!**

The Godfather

The room was large and white like the rest of the house. It had a huge shower that could easily fit four people. It was so wide that there was room for a large vanity to fit without cramping the space. The air was steamy from the shower Alice must have turned on when she "saw" me arrive. The smells of citrus, lavender, allspice, strawberry, pine, and several others permeated thought the air adding a heady aroma that was almost visible in it's intensity. _Is this what a spa smells like? _I wondered.

I noticed that draped across the vanity was a garment bag containing a suit, shirt, and a_ tie_ for cripes sake! I wasn't even sure how to tie a tie! Saving me from that predicament Alice had placed an illustrated guide to the art of tie tying.

I turned to the shower and opened the door realizing the shower had a confusing amount of dials and faucets. I had no idea what nozzle to us- oh she left me directions! Was there noting she didn't plan out? Following the directions I adjusted the spray the way she suggested then read the last direction "turn around and read and follow the directions on what products to use and for how long. DISOBEY AND PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!"

I didn't know what "the consequences" were but I had a feeling she wasn't bluffing about them so I decided I wouldn't risk it. I turned around and, sure enough there was a detailed list of the products and not only what order to use them in but _how long _to use them for!

Grumbling I followed the steps being sure not to mess up. Was it really necessary to marinate my head for this long? Once the steps were done and I was "permitted", yes she actually wrote that at the end, I got out of the shower and went to the towels laid out on the vanity top. It was for the first time I noticed a toilet and sink behind the behemoth of the shower.

After toweling off (for the specified amount of time as ordered on ANOTHER note) I opened the garment bag. She really wasn't kidding about the all Italian-made outfit. The suit was black with grey pinstripes and matching pants. There was a white Oxford undershirt with a striped blue and grey tie. **(Images will be on profile)** I referred to the guide to fasten the tie after putting on the suit (she even bought Italian-made boxers) **(picture of boxers will NOT on profile since most of them were on models and after thinking about Marcus in them *shudders* I gave up on that one really fast) **I looked down to see she had laid out Prada patent leather Italian-made men's shoes with black socks which were also Italian-made. "She doesn't do things halfway does she?" I muttered to myself… and the people who could hear me but I pretended couldn't. Placing the black hat she insisted I put on for effect **(picture on profile)**, despite it being rude to wear in the house, I opened the door and stepped into the hall.

Alice was waiting outside and looked me up and down scrutinizing. Apparently I passed the seal of approval since she pulled me into a hug and squealed "we're going to have so much fun! You will be a great addition to our little rag-tag group of friends!" She then paused and stroked my hair murmuring somewhat in a daze "OOH so silky!" She then grabbed my hand and tugged me downstairs to where everyone was waiting. If I were human I would have blushed from the newfound emotions of my embarrassment.

There was a beat of silence then Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward started snickering. Not the effect I was going for. Apparently it wasn't the effect was Alice was going for either because she snapped "You all just don't appreciate genius when you see it!"

Jacob chortled out "sorry it's just with the accent and the clothes-.

He was cut of by Jasper who laughed loudly saying "he looks like he could be in the Mafia!"

_Me un Mafia membro? Che un ridicolo pensiero. Nessuno Sono lontano peggiore._ I thought. _Me a Mafia member? What a ridiculous thought. No I'm far worse. _**(Thanks to** B-Ball Boy C **for the correction!)**

Emmett boisterously added "hey let's make him watch _The Godfather_!_"_

**"Hey let's make him watch _The Godfather_!_" _because of the context and lead-in is my favorite line in this story so far. When I thought of adding it before I had even started the story I cried from laughing. I must confess though I've never seen any of _The Godfather_ movies sadly.**


	7. Antiques and Friendships

**_Chapter 7_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**As mentioned in the last chapter the image links for this chapter were a *insert expletive here* to find!**

**Credit to **bellehillary** for suggesting references and descriptions for the antiques below! (I was just going to skip that part but they were curious. In other words if you are reading this then know I searched for you. ;D)**

**ALSO READ THE FOOTNOTES!**

**By the way I have a poll up I really want your opinion on!**

Antiques and Friendships

After watching the movies Esme showed me to a room I would be staying in. (Apparently it formerly belonged to Edward who gave me the warning not to touch his music at which everyone vehemently nodded as if to do so would be a death wish.) I felt guilty about this but could tell Esme wouldn't take "no" for an answer. I placed my suitcase on the large gold bed in the center of the room. (I was purposefully ignoring the implications behind it being there but apparently my strong newfound emotions projected my mortification to Jasper who proceeded to chuckle the information out to everyone thus causing Edward to give too much information in his embarrassment while denying that anything happened. Ew.)

Just then I heard a commotion coming from downstairs. "Jacob she's my daughter and I say she can meet him." I heard Edward say.

"Yeah well I imprinted on her!" Jacob retorted. _Imprinted?_ I wondered.

"Pedo." I heard Emmett mumble then heard a smack and a growl from Jacob.

"Back off mutt!" a woman I hadn't heard before, that I assumed to be Rosalie, hissed.

"Jacob she's my daughter too and I say he's fine!" Bella snapped

"Well you're not exactly the best judge of character!" Jacob retorted. A tense silence followed so I stepped in.

"You are all behaving like children so why not let the real child decide."

"See? He insulted us!" Jacob snarled.

"But he's right." A child's voice, that I remembered belonging to Renesmee, responded. It was quiet after that and Jasper was subconsciously spreading the shame everyone felt around. "May I meet you again Marcus?" Renesmee asked.

I hesitantly headed down the stairs to the main room where everyone was crowded together despite the large amount of space available.

"Good call." Carlisle murmured to me as I passed him and I nodded.

Jacob was glaring fiercely at me as I drew closer "One toe out of line..." he warned.

I then turned to the little angel in Edward's arms. I smiled and said "You are beautiful _bambina cara_."

"What does that mean?" she asked curiously.

"It means dear little girl. The adjective goes after the noun unlike in English."

"It's pretty." She said shyly and I smiled in response.

"Better be careful bloodsucker, Bella doesn't like giving her nicknames." Jacob taunted.

"I like this one." Bella said. "Besides it's more of an endearment than a nickname. It sounds beautiful. Well with your accent anyway. I doubt I could make it sound that pretty." She looked as if she would be blushing as a human. I vaguely remembered having a tendency to blush easily as a human as well. I heard Edward chuckling at what I assumed to be my thought.

I turned to Renesmee and asked "do you like history?" and she nodded. "Follow me I have something special to show you." With that Edward set her on the ground (apparently he read my intentions) and I took her hand as we climbed the stairs to my –Edward's?- room.

I opened my suitcase and took out the items belonging to Didyme. There was a necklace with a pearl embedded in silver placed above mother of pearl in the shape of a small shield. **(Pic will be on profile)** I had given it to her on our engagement night. Another was a gold armband in the shape of a coiled snake that I gave to her at our wedding. **(Pic will be on profile)** It was an inside joke since she was a big scary vampire… but terrified of snakes. I chuckled at the memory of her screeching like a banshee when she came across a garter snake in the woods during one of our nature walks. It was half dead which is why it wasn't running from us… or the noise. A primitive weathered-bronze comb with etchings on it like basket marks **(Pic will be on profile)** was something I had picked up in the city, despite the risks, to give her after a big battle that she claimed "ruined her hair." I guess I was a romantic at heart. I sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Renesmee asked. She touched my face and replayed my reactions to the items.

"They are my wife's possessions. She would have loved you."

"How do you know?"

"Well for one thing she loved children. She was so very sad she couldn't have any. For another you seem girly, but not spoiled. That shows you have humility. You are smart and caring. You bring people together. Also you _listen._ She hated talking to someone who was unable to be completely in the conversation. She was very sharp and witty and could play the Devil's Advocate like a professional. If she were a male at the time she would have been a skilled politician. She saw the good in people and liked to make people happy. That was her gift: to spread happiness. So whenever she met someone who could do it _without_ a gift she instantly loved them."

I sighed and turned back to the items and retold the memories in each one. I clutched the arm band and felt my eyes prick then felt a hot hand touch my face offering condolences

I turned to look at her and then a marvelous thing happened. She touched my face and I saw her memory of me defending her then one word: friend.

**Four things: Once again if I have the translation wrong please correct me! (Oh and if I'm right about the after the noun thing I give credit to my Spanish teacher who speaks Italian.)**

**I changed the last line a bit from the teasers on my Blogger account because it had a bit of repetition. I might do that every now and then but I plan to keep the teasers as intact as possible.**

**ON JACOB!: I personally do NOT hate Jacob and am Team Switzerland. I am making him like this not to make him the "bad guy" but because he was like this to Edward in the books and Renesmee's connection to him is MUCH stronger so of course the reaction will be MUCH worse. Incase you can't tell though, Marcus is a pretty loveable guy without much trying therefore he WILL grow on him but I won't say how much or how.**

**Last thing: incase you haven't noticed I've given Marcus a lot of the character traits or similar circumstances the Cullens and Bella have either as a human or vampire or both. This was planned all along for the purpose of leading into "relatable bonding sessions." There MAY be a brief one with Rosalie in the next chapter but if not it will be soon. I bet you can guess what it's about. (*psst* I'll give you a hint: read the two sentences after "How do you know?" There will be more involved though but that is the obvious one.)**


	8. Contemplation

**_Chapter 8_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**By the way I have a poll up I really want your opinion on!**

Contemplation

I was sitting on a couch in the living room staring blankly at the television (I couldn't even tell what was on I was too deep in thought). I felt the numbness creeping back in and was struggling to fight it from taking over again. I heard footsteps then someone sat next to me. I recognized the scent as Rosalie's.

"I know how she felt." She said.

"About what?" I questioned in confusion knowing she was talking about Didyme.

"Not being able to have children. I hated Bella for wanting to become a vampire since it would take away her chance to settle down with a family and have babies, but Renesmee makes up for all that pain and hate."

I hesitated and said "_dicami che cosa è desiderio del vostro cuore_?" **(once again please correct me if I'm wrong)**

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'tell me what is your heart's desire'."

She sighed. "You picked up on that eh? I still want my own kid and it hurts that I can't have one anymore. The pain isn't _completely_ gone. My heart's desire is for Emmett and I to be human again and be able to raise a family but I know that is impossible."

I nodded sagely and repeated the words I told Didyme "the things that people want the most are usually forever out of reach. That often can cause great damage and pain. I would know. The longer you hold onto the impossible wish the deeper the scars become. You can cope in many ways but many won't understand. I give you this advice that I told my mate who wanted the same thing as you and feel like a hypocrite for saying it: open your eyes and drink in what you have. It will never completely erase the ache… but it will show you, you are not completely for wanting."

There was a heavy silence until Rosalie broke the tension. "What did she look like?" Rosalie asked.

I then sighed and said "she had hair the same color and length as Aro's. Her eyes, like her brother's, were hazel like a darker version of all of yours when she was human. She was very beautiful and her power being to spread happiness showed on her face constantly. She was quite the optimist… that was probably part of her downfall." I felt sad at the end.

Rosalie nodded and thanked me for the advice then went out for a run to think on what I said. The conversation had reminded me of something I once read. I idly recalled part of a poem by William Ernest Henley called _Invictus_. The lines were"It matter not how straight the gate / How charged with punishments the scroll / I am the master of my fate / I am the captain of my soul."

"Do you believe that?" I heard Edward ask. I hadn't realized he was behind me in my contemplation.

"I know this is an odd analogy" I responded, "but I feel as if I am a marionette with the ability to move on my own yet am still under the control of the puppeteer. I am afraid to test how much freedom I have since I may not like the answer. Thus I remain under the influence of another while longing for something I may already own."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I wish I could tell you what to do but I think this is something you have to test on your own." He paused then "for immortals we are easily destructible. I would know." I knew he wasn't talking about physical destruction but emotional. He was saying he knew what it felt like to lose his mate.

"I decided… to vote yes." _To having them kill you when you came to Volterra out of mercy _I added silently. "I was so envious of you getting her back that I actually _punched out a wall._ I hadn't done something like that in over a millennium! _Everyone _was surprised. It hit me _so hard_ then that I _was_ still suffering even when I blocked it out. I had become so numb I didn't exist to _myself_! I cried for the first time in what seemed like forever that night. But I bottled it up again. I felt so _fragile_ when I felt things and I _hated_ it. But now… I love it. Was this destined? Did_ she_ plan it? My world has changed so drastically so fast that if I were able to cry tears I'm not sure whether they would be sad or happy. You are very right… we are _very _destructible. But perhaps I am the perfect specimen for the potential for us to rebuild."

**THIS ladies and gentlemen is the first time I have really incorporated my dominantly poetic nature (vs. a knack for stories) into fanfiction. I give myself applause for FINALLY being able to do it (and pretty damn well too if I do say so myself *cheeky grin*). **

**By the way I would like to thank sleep deprivation as per the usual. "Zzz Wha? I'm up!" (no really it's that bad).**

**TWO NEW ONESOTS UP!**


	9. Explanation and Shock

_**Chapter 9**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**By the way****,****I have a poll up I really want your opinion on!**

**Also, ****I want to thank my new Beta ****Kisa44 for Betaing this chapter.**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Explanation and Shock**_

It had been three weeks since I first arrived with the Cullens, and I was thirsty. I was used to feeding from humans so I was not looking forward to trying animals again._ Disgusting__, _I thought, then I reminded myself it was necessary. I promised myself I would stick to the diet and I wasn't planning on breaking that pledge.

Just then, Alice and Jasper approached me where I was standing at the window looking at the river behind the house. "We'll come with you; don't worry," Alice said, referring to my decision to go hunting.

We took off into the forest until we were deep inside, far from the trails. I sniffed for some prey and gagged a little. I heard Jasper chuckle, "I felt that way too, at first." I didn't question him, because I figured from the bites all over him he had been part of the Newborn Wars, so he had fed on humans.

I sniffed again, caught a slightly appealing scent, and chased after it. I approached the mountain lion, snapped its neck out of habit with humans, and fed. I forced myself to drain it, then dug a hole, and buried the body out of courtesy for the Cullens. Behind me, I heard another mountain lion that I assumed was its mate. I quickly repeated the tasks and felt full afterwards.

Alice came up to me then with a huge smile, "Good job!" she held up one hand and looked at me expectantly. However, I had no idea what she wanted. "You are supposed to slap your hand to it. It's called a high-five." I leaned down and did as she asked. She smiled even more widely.

We returned to the house and Alice made me take a shower. She left out an outfit that wasn't all Italian-made this time though. I crept downstairs hoping I wouldn't be laughed at again. I spotted Bella waiting looking at me as if she wanted to ask me a question. Sure enough, she approached me and said "I remember when I was human you told Aro you were surprised with the strength of Edward's and my relationship. I am a shield though so people can't read my mind. So, how did you know?"

"My gift has two aspects to it. I can feel a person's connections to others partly from their thoughts towards others. Although I can't hear what they are thinking exactly, I can sense what they feel mentally. I do the same with emotions relating to someone else. For instance Jasper loves Alice as a life-mate as well as is mentally latched on to her by always thinking of her on some level."

"What is your gift like?"

"I get a visual of the connections when I choose too. They are like glowing strings of color. Blue for friendship, red for hate, white for love, black for loss, green for loyalty, yellow for acquaintanceship. The stronger the glow the bigger the connection. A long-distance connection is withdrawn into a person. The same thing happens with a death. I don't know how, but I can tell who each string belongs to."

"Sounds interesting," She commented as Alice strode in looking like she wanted to ask Bella a question. She froze mid-step and her eyes grew vacant.

"Oh no!" Alice gasped.

"What is it?! What did you see?" Bella asked franticly.

"Tanya's family is coming to visit in a month, but calling her to tell her not to come will make them suspicious and they'll visit anyway."

"Oh no,…" Bella groaned.

_Tanya? Where have I heard that name before? _I wondered. Then, it hit me, and I knew that my existence had just grown a whole lot more complicated. "Perfect," I muttered sarcastically.

**By the way****,**** the information for Marcus' flight to Seattle is BASED ON A REAL FLIGHT. I forgot to mention that****,**** but it just goes to show you how much I researched this story (for once****)** **I couldn't go back in time to pick a date so the year is wrong****,**** thus making the data wrong but it is still based on a real flight. Cool****,**** huh?**

**The info:**

**Leaving****:**April 13th 2008 (random choice for research)

**Flight costs**: €1,534.17

**PSA (Pisa airport)****:**1:20pm

**SEA (Seattle airport)****:**11:26pm

**New York-Kennedy****:**1-stop (2 hr 45 min layover)

**Flight time total****:** 19 hr 6 min

**Delta**


	10. Blake and Plans of Action

_**Chapter 10**_****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or _The Tyger_ and _The Lamb _by William Blake!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**By the way, I have a poll up I really want your opinion on!**

**Oh and a reminder: _bambina cara_ = Renesmee**

**Chapter 10**

**Blake and Plans of Action**

Everyone had gathered downstairs to crowd around Alice at this point and was asking her questions. Carlisle wanted to know _exactly_ what she saw. "Could you describe the whole scene, Alice?"

"I see them get suspicious if we call and tell them not to come. They end up coming anyway and when they see Marcus they attack us."

"What if Marcus isn't here?" Emmett asked.

Alice became unfocused for a moment then responded "no matter what they find out. If it isn't one thing it's another that shows them."

"How about if I were to meet them out front and explain?" I asked.

"NO! You would make it ten times worse!" Alice yelled hastily with a shudder.

"What if I did it?" Edward asked then answered himself after seeing Alice's vision "no then. Would Carlisle be a better pick?"

"That... might work." Alice said hesitantly, as if afraid voicing it aloud would make it not so. "You would need to convince them very well _before_ they entered the house to give him a chance."

"Out front then?" Carlisle inquired for confirmation and she nodded.

Just then _bambina cara_, who had been in Bella's arms, yawned. "She's waking up" Emmett stated the obvious. How she had slept through the ruckus was beyond me.

Renesmee's eyes opened and she looked up at her mother and touched he hand to Bella's face. Bella pursed her lips and frowned but handed her to Jacob.

"Their connection is unnerving." I hadn't realized I had said the words aloud until I heard Jacob snarl at me. "It's just she looks so young but has a bond with you that is nearly blinding it glows so bright. The same goes for your connection to her. The illusion of her age makes it seem… _odd_. It isn't necessarily a bad thing though. If anything having such a strong connection so soon is a good omen."

"Just what _kind _of connection are we talking about here Marcus?" Emmett asked.

"The same for both" I replied, making him draw it out more.

"Which is?" he asked, annoyed.

"Friendship and family of course! What else did you think it was?" I pretended to be puzzled he could be suggesting something other than that.

"Well I was wonderin-"

He was cut off by Rosalie smacking the back of his head murmuring "he _knows _what you meant idiot! He was just messing with you."

"Oh" Emmett said. Followed by a laughed-out "hey man not cool." The others were laughing too at this point.

I went up to Jacob and held out my arms "may I hold her?" He hesitated for a long moment until Renesmee reached out and leaned into my arms. Jacob let her go but gave me a long warning glare.

I took her to a couch facing the window. "Your mother tells me you like to read. Have you read any poems by William Blake?"

"I think so. Didn't he write _The Tyger_?"

"Just the poem I was thinking of actually. Well one of them anyway. He wrote a poem called _The Lamb_ as well which is a complete contrast in word-choice and style to _The Tyger_. In _The Lamb_ he writes with a childlike innocence about how God made the lamb and sings the lamb's praises. In _The Tyger_ he uses phrases like 'What the hammer? What the chain? / In what furnace was thy brain?' Hardly singing praises." I paused "How is it one such as you exists in a world with one such as him?" I asked.

"Aro?" she asked for clarification and I nodded.

"Who could have made someone as innocent as you the lamb go and make a monster like the tiger?" I wondered.

Carlisle opened his mouth to reply but Renesmee beat him to it with "although sunlight is good, all sun makes a desert. However if it is all dark no plants can grow to feed the animals. We need balance. For even human wars can produce great things in the end."

I hesitated then said, "_bambina cara _you are right. I just pray the balance doesn't get overthrown."

**A link to both _The Lamb_ and _The Tyger_ (yes it is tYger no 'I') will be on my profile.**


	11. To the Rescue

_**Chapter 11**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**I MADE A BANNER FOR THIS STORY! **

**Link under "Banners" on my profile or on my Blogger page.**

**Chapter 11**

**To the Rescue**

3 days later the Cullens were still trying to work out the details for when the Denali Coven came. "We need to solidify this" Edward muttered for the 268th time (I was counting).

"I'm trying Edward!" Alice snapped. Oh no. Meltdown in 3… 2…"WHAT PART OF IT STILL SHIFTS DO YOU NOT GET?!"

Carlisle, ever the mediator, then steps in "Edward give Alice some credit. We are better off that we were plan wise yesterday."

"But we need to solidify it!" Rinse and repeat. And repeat. And repeat.

"How often do I need to go hunting now?" I asked as a distraction (hopefully anyway.)

"As much as possible to hurry the conversion" Alice replied then went back to bickering.

"Conversion?" I questioned.

"Of red eyes to gold" she confirmed.

"I'm going hunting then."

"Jacob take Nessie and go with him. She needs to eat." Edward said. I knew he was subtly making sure someone would be babysitting me.

"Sure sure. C'mon Nessie let's go" both she and Jacob got up from the couch where they were watching a movie and went outside with me.

I had seen the wolves transform a bit before when Jacob was still setting down the rules for the treaty and one of them named Paul started shaking and exploded (_bambina cara_ calls it "fursploding" not "phasing") so I was only mildly shocked to see him burst into a giant wolf.

We had gone far into the woods but he wanted to go further. Or at least _bambina cara_ said he did. She seemed to be a wolf-whisperer. I decided to strike up conversation. "Some of the legends of real werewolves -not shifters- in Italy are of the _Benandanti_. Early legends say they left their physical bodies so they could go fight witches in the underworld. In truth the first werewolves looked like you but much more _feral_. The contamination that forces them to change at the full moon often leaves them insane when in human form. The moon just causes the insanity to become feral instinct."

"How does it spread?" _bambina cara_ asked.

"Just like with vampires: a bite."

Jacob looked at me as if asking to hear more. "'Moon Madness' leaves no memory of humanity in the wolf's mind. They are no longer human in the least. They instinctively spread the madness with bites since they can't have children in that form."

"What about their human form?" _bambina cara_ questioned now very interested.

"They still can in their human form but the children will not be werewolves. Only a bite spreads the disease." Just then we all turned and the world seemed to slow down to a near-standstill.

"Look out!" _bambina cara_ yelled as she ran from the rockslide on the mountain we were dove to protect her and I dove to protect him. I couldn't cover all of him so I started throwing the rocks to the side or punching them so the larger bits wouldn't hurt his form curled protectively around _bambina cara_.

When the last of the rocks finally fell I turned to the pair."Are you alright?" I asked in a panic.

"I'm fine" she said and Jacob nodded his large wolf head."Did that hurt AT ALL?" she asked concernedly.

"No, I'm fine. Let's hunt"

When we got back I noticed Edward was yelling at Alice for a different reason now. "They were in a ROCKSLIDE! How could you miss something THAT BIG!?"

"Jacob AND Nessie were both there! So you listen you selfish-"

"ENOUGH! Stop yelling at each other! I know you are siblings but still!" I took a deep breath and continued with a glare "you are each going to write down 50 things you like about each other and you are not allowed to talk until then. _Or think in insults_."

"I second that. Anything to get you two to shut up" Jacob added and we all looked at him surprised that he agreed with me. He then said more reluctantly "hey bl-_Marcus_, can we talk somewhere?" I nodded and we went back into the woods.

"Look," he continued "I've already gone through this when I felt the need to protect Bella. It was resolved in the same way sorta." He inhaled deeply then blew it out in a gust "I used to be very protective of Bella and when I first started to not hate Edward (even though it was still a loooong time later I didn't hate him) was when we worked together to protect something we cared about. Now I'm not saying I like you or anything but I don't hate you as much. You're still on warning though." Then he turned and walked back into the house.

_Okaaaaay??? _I thought then followed.

**GOOD NEWS!**

**Due to the popularity of this story I decided to reward you all with an extra. It is Aro's POV of the killing.**

**Aro's POV**

_They're going to run! I can't let them go. Marcus needs to be kept most. So I just need to convince Didyme to get them to stay._

"Aro look!" I heard Caius yell up ahead as the figures of the enemy coven appeared. Moving into action I shredded and burned as quickly as possible until the area was clear.

"Is that all of them?" I heard Didyme ask from behind me.

_I know she won't let them stay. But if I kill her _he_ will stay in my "comfort"! Genius! Well then all I have to do is-"_

"No. There's one more."

***FADES TO BLACK***

**OK so maybe not the killing itself but more the decision. You have to admit that ending was awesome.**


	12. Judgment of Friends and Foes

**_Chapter12_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**I MADE A BANNER FOR THIS STORY! **

**Link under "Banners" on my profile or on my Blogger page.**

**Chapter 12**

**Judgment of Friends and Foes**

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Jacob, and I were sitting at the dining table playing scrabble. I was working on blocking my mind from Edward. I took another letter from the pile and frowned. '_P X N A H I T P' what can I do with those letters?_ It was then I noticed an 'E' with room available to attach letters to. Triumphantly I placed my letters down 'XANTHIPPE'.

Edward looked shocked, Carlisle looked impressed, Jasper looked puzzled, and both Emmett and Jacob looked skeptical and as if they thought I was making a too-obvious ploy. Jacob opened his mouth but Emmett, yelled beating Jacob to it "That isn't a word Marcus – take it off the board!" **(A/N cookie to anyone who gets the reference)**.

"Actually" Edward said in a dazed tone "it _is_." Edward opened the dictionary next to the box the letters were in "Xanthippe [zan-tip-ee]" he read "the definitions are: 1. Late 5th century B.C., wife of Socrates and 2. A scolding or ill-tempered wife; a shrewish woman." He then sported a mischievous grin and said "there is a side note saying 'See also: Rosalie'."

Emmett snarled "you better thank your lucky stars Rosalie is still shopping or else she would be decapitating you right now. As it is I just might-"

He was cut off with Jasper asking incredulously "does that mean Edward just… _lost_ at Scrabble?!"

Everyone fell into a stunned silence at that. "I take it this is the first time that has happened?" I asked conversationally and everyone nodded. Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jacob looked highly impressed. Edward was scowling deeply at the board. Just then we all heard Alice gasp from outside.

Edward was up and at her side so fast I couldn't even track him."What changed?"

"They used Victoria's technique and decided to leave early. They will arrive in two days" Alice responded, presumably about the Denali Coven.

"What do you mean in two days?!" Emmett cried incredulously.

"I _mean_ I see them arriving in two days no matter what we do."

"Normally I would be impressed but now I'm just mad" Jacob huffed.

"We should call the girls" Carlisle said as he pulled out his phone. "It's a good thing we convinced you to stay with us Alice but I wish it wasn't necessary." He dialed a number on speed-dial and Esme picked up from where she, Bella, Rosalie, and _Bambina Cara _were shopping for clothes for _Bambina Cara_.

"Hello? Carlisle what is going on?" Esme asked.

"Well it seems that Tanya's clan decided to pull a Victoria on Alice and surprise us by arriving early. They will –apparently- be here in two days no matter what we do" Carlisle replied.

_"WHAT?!" _I heard Rosalie screech in the background.

"Can Alice see what will happen?" Esme asked over her.

We all turned to Alice for an answer and she shook her head sadly. "It shifts too much. I know they won't be happy but that is obvious already" Alice sighed.

"Marcus didn't kill Irina any more than we did though" Emmett said.

"That won't matter. They will not see it that way" I said solemnly.

Jacob looked at me annoyed "how would you know? You don't know them."

"I know just as we all know. I see a strong lost bond in you. You know grief. You probably lashed out at people who didn't deserve it when the grief was fresh right?"

"Stop it! I didn't say you could look did I?!" Jacob snapped doing what I had just suggested he did.

Carlisle gave us both a reproachful look. "He has a point though Jacob. Grief tends to bring out universal reactions." He turned to me then and gave me a _look_.

"I'm sorry Jacob. That was wrong of me to bring up."

"It's OK. I just miss her still" he mumbled.

"Who are we talking about again?" Emmett wondered aloud.

"My mom" Jacob admitted.

I hadn't been paying attention but I then realized Edward and Alice had moved off to the side to continue the conversation with the others on the phone.

"OK we will" Edward said then hung up. "They're coming home so we can all talk at once and Alice will have had a bit more time to check."

"I don't think it will change though. I have a feeling this will be very down-to-the-wire and I don't like it" Alice muttered dryly.

The others arrived at the house and with _much_ discussion… no progress was made. So the waiting game began. Alice told us when they left and when they should arrive and then the time came for Carlisle to go out front as the sound of a car approached.

The sounds of the engine stopped and five people could be heard exiting. A feminine voice greeted Carlisle "Carlisle how are you? Did our surprise work?"

"I'm fine Tanya and it did" Carlisle responded smoothly.

"Well why are we outside still? Aren't you going to let us in?" a familiar voice asked. _Eleazar!_ I thought in surprise and Edward nodded.

"Well-" Carlisle began.

He was cut off with the sound of the revolutionary nomad –I think his name was Garrett?- saying "what is that smell?"

The sounds of sniffing could be heard then Eleazar said "what is Marcus doing here?" I wanted to strangle him. I realized I needed to be out there to help Carlisle.

"Do it Marcus. Hurry!" Alice said.

I ran outside and said "I am here in sanctuary. The Cullens are protecting me from-"

A woman with chin-length corn silk hair – the shocker I remembered- screeched "you! You have the_ audacity_ to go to them? And you, Carlisle, you and your family have the _nerve _to shelter him? After all the grief the Volturi caused us? How could you?"

"I know grief too and-!"

"You know grief?!" the woman I took to be Tanya said. "We lost our mother and sister and unknown brother to the Volturi! You have no idea what grief is!" I saw Eleazar making slicing motions with his hand at his neck telling her to quit talking but she ignored him.

I couldn't help myself, I snapped. "Grief and I have been company for years! Do not say I don't know how you feel because I do! And the same monster who took them away took _her_ away!"

They were quiet at that and looked ashamed. "Perhaps we should discuss this inside now" Carlisle said apprehensively. They nodded and followed him in. I took a big gulp of air to steady myself and followed.

**THREE PAGES LONG! *gurgles and dies* **

**Link to the reference on my profile WARNING IT HAS MATURE CONTENT!**


	13. Skepticism

_**Chapter 13**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**I MADE A BANNER FOR THIS STORY! **

**Link under "Banners" on my profile or on my Blogger page.**

**Credit to **SleonHika** for having someone hug Marcus in this chapter.**

Skepticism

As soon as we entered, Tanya turned to Carlisle and asked "what is going on? Why is _he _here?" blatantly excluding me from the discussion.

"He is an old friend and came to us in his hour of need" Carlisle responded calmly.

"So you just decided to protect him?" she asked incredulously hostile. "Carlisle you know the risks!"

"I couldn't just abandon him. He needs us."

"But he's one of _them_. How can you possibly justify that?"

"He was being held against his will by Chelsea. In case you don't remember he chose to spare Renesmee and our family since we had done nothing wrong."

"He let _them_ die though!"

"And I'm sorry" I spoke up. "Your mother had committed a crime and had to be punished. Also, I didn't know Caius was going to kill Irina anymore than you did so I couldn't act in time."

"You are a liability" Kate hissed.

"I know. I didn't know who else to turn to for help though."

"Carlisle he is putting you all at risk from the Volturi's wrath!" Tanya snarled.

"Our friends-" Carlisle began was cut off by Garrett.

"They won't defend _him_ I know it!"

I was shocked when Eleazar's mate, Carmen, spoke up "he has suffered greatly at their hands as well." She turned to me and added "Eleazar told me your story."

I turned and gave Eleazar a _look_. "Long time no see old friend" he chuckled nervously.

I sighed and explained my story to the others. "As you can see the Volturi are a common enemy" I concluded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Kate said sadly. The others looked down in shame.

"We will stand by you Carlisle" Tanya said. I noticed she gave me a quick warning glare though. I seemed to be on the receiving end of a lot of those lately.

"Thank you" both Carlisle and I murmured. Renesmee came up to me and jumped into a hug. "Thank you too _Bambina Cara_" I said hugging her back

Curious as to the relationships between the groups I opened my gift. I was surprised to see a white love connection from Tanya to Edward. It was one-sided though since Edward only had a blue friendship connection to her. To my shock however when Bella hugged him her string turned to black and blue for loss and friendship. _How is that possible?!_ I wondered. It was then I realized: "It... it has _flaws_!" _My power has flaws!_

**I added a picture of how I picture Marcus to my profile since it is pretty much dead on for me. It is a character from _Death Note_ (which I do NOT own by the way) but when I saw him he just screamed "MARCUS" to me appearance-wise.**


	14. Flaws

_**Chapter 14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**I have a new Blogger account for my fanfictions now! Link is on my profile. **

**(I post teasers.)**

**I MADE A BANNER FOR THIS STORY! **

**Link under "Banners" on my profile or on my Blogger page.**

***NOTE* I made my own fanart for this story! The links are under "Phoenix Ashes" on my profile. Also I know my drawing skills stink but you're here for the story not the art so no flames on the drawings please.**

**Also the Italian was translated by my Spanish teacher whose first language was Italian WHOOT!**

Flaws

"My gift is flawed" I said in a daze.

"What do you mean flawed?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw Tanya with a love interest in Edward that turned into a loss and friendship connection when Bella stood by him. The bond completely changed!" Tanya shot me a _very_ dirty look at this.

"So you can get the wrong reading and you never realized it?" Esme asked curiously.

"I-I think so" I stammered still in shock from the revelation.

"No offense meant man but wouldn't Aro have picked up on that and killed you by now if that was the case?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett Ian McCarty Cullen you will not speak that way to our guests!" Esme snapped.

"He's right though" I murmured. "If my gift is unreliable I don't see why Aro would want it. He doesn't like flawed powers."

"I wouldn't be so sure" Edward said. "I can be blocked and Alice can't see Renesmee very well or the wolves at all. Despite that he still wants to add us to his 'collection'."

"I think I know why" Garrett spoke up and we all turned to him. "Remember all that happened in the clearing? He probably wanted your power so he could claim that someone had a certain bond if he needed to defend his actions."

"That makes sense!" Eleazar exclaimed. "I can distinctly remember a few instances when that occurred."

"So can I" I growled in anger.

"So… if he knows your gift can be unreliable in determining bonds does that mean he can manipulate bonds when he is around you?" Bella asked.

"That… makes sense" I stated reluctantly not wanting to admit it aloud or to myself. _His bond with Didyme was always a strong bond of loss…_ "He must have been faking it!" I yelled aloud completing the thought. I was suddenly enraged. Edward yelled for me to calm down as Emmett held back Jasper. "He never felt loss for Didyme's death he was just faking it to fool me!" I could feel my rage building and I just wanted to smash something but held back by a thread.

Slowly Alice walked up to me and put a hand on my arm. "How about we try to work on it?" she offered sadly.

I calmed down slowly, my anger melting into sadness, and nodded._ I need to learn… I need to break his hold on my gift… I need to truly be free. __Mi alzo dale cenere. I rise from my ashes. L'illusione s'innalza. The illusion is lifted._

***NOTE 2* No one has really asked this yet but the Twilight Saga timeline ended January 1****st**** 2007 so I'm having this story start mid-June 2007. At this point it has been about a month and a half in. No set date yet though.**


End file.
